Industrial areas such as manufactures or warehouses have a tendency to accumulate substantial amounts of dust. Industrial types of vacuum cleaners such as the ones described in Canadian patents 664,327 and 818,763 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,161 which have large dust collecting containers are used extensively to clean such areas.
One of the major drawbacks of such industrial types of apparatus resides in the fact that the dust collecting containers are relatively heavy and cumbersome to manipulate thus creating a potential source of injury to the user.
The present invention is adapted to circumvent this disadvantage by providing an industrial vacuum cleaning apparatus having a dust collecting container which can be ergonomically retracted from the apparatus and positioned on an independent carrying cart without any lifting operation. Furthermore, the present invention also provides an industrial type of vacuum cleaning apparatus which is powered by batteries and can thus be operated for relatively long periods of time without the need to plug into electrical outlets.